


Common People

by ReedBalloon



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedBalloon/pseuds/ReedBalloon
Summary: “Sometimes,” Laura said, not quite knowing why. “I wish I could live like common people.”“Isn’t that a song?”"You're making fun of me.""I am."Laura wants a break from a life she doesn't enjoy. Carmilla finds a way to give her that.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving away from the noise and light music coming from the party, Laura snuck through her house with a sigh. She was wearing her best most expensive shoes, which she discarded with distaste in a hallway, and grabbed a warm coat from a hanger. It was her fathers, well-tailored and expensive like everything else in her house.

She pulled it closer as she snuck out the window and onto the roof overlooking the garden. Apparently someone had already claimed this space as their own. A girl sat cross legged, dressed in black and a staring out at the garden.

“Oh.” Laura’s noise of surprise at a stranger sneaking onto her roof caused the girl to glance at her. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at seeing her there, before a small smile crept onto her face. “Hello.”

The smile grew as the girl surveyed Laura. “Hello.”

“I was coming to ponder.”

“Ponder?”

“Yes. But I see you’ve already taken my main pondering spot.”

The girl was smoking, and flicked ash down onto the garden. “I think it’s big enough for two to ponder.”

Laura hesitated, before sitting down by the girl, leaving space between them. She obviously hadn’t been at the party, black and leather not matching her mother’s formal dress code.

“Who are you?” Laura asked.

“Carmilla.” She was offered a cigarette, which she refused.

“I’m Laura.”

Carmilla snorted. “I know. I work for you.”

“Me personally?”

“Your family.”

“There’s a distinction.”

“Is there?”

“Yes,” Laura said firmly.

Carmilla watched her for a moment, dark eyes so intense Laura made a show of looking back over the garden. “I’m a waiter.”

Now it was Laura’s turn to snort. “Why?”

“Because some of us need to work in our lives and don’t just get handed things.” Her tone was hard, and Laura looked back to see Carmilla back facing the garden with a scowl.

“I know that.” Carmilla looked to her with a raised eyebrow. “In theory.” Carmilla’s lips twitched and her face softened, the small half smile returning. “I just mean you don’t look much like a waiter.”

“I look better in a waistcoat.”

Laura was sure she did. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

Carmilla waved away her apology. She was watching her again, and it made Laura feel intruded upon. “What’s wrong?” Carmilla asked.

“Why would something be wrong?”

“Because people don’t leave their own twenty-third birthday parties when they’re perfectly okay.”

There had been a cake, which she had dutifully cut, and a song, which she had dutifully suffered through, and then she had left as quickly as she could.

“I just wanted to ponder.”

“At your birthday?”

“The party’s not about me.”

“It’s your name on the banners.”

“It’s about my parents. And their friends. They always are. No one will notice I’m gone.” No one ever did.

She knew if she looked she would find Carmilla watching her again, so kept the eyes on the garden.

“Poor little rich girl.”

Laura looked at Carmilla sharply, but it wasn’t said maliciously, and she had a small half smile on her face, and Laura couldn’t help but smile back.

“Why did you come to the roof to brood?” Laura asked.

“I thought we were pondering?”

“I ponder. You look the sort to brood.”

“Just taking a break before I leave.”

“Do you often take breaks on my roof?”

“Sometimes I go to the stables, but the horses complain when I smoke.”

Laura laughed, but quickly sobered when she heard a roar of joyful noise from downstairs. “See,” she said, smiling ruefully. “No one’s missing me down there.”

They were silent for a while, Carmilla finished her cigarette and flicking the stub away, not bothered that it was Laura’s garden she was throwing it into.

“Sometimes,” Laura said, not quite knowing why. “I wish I could live like common people.”

“Isn’t that a song?”

“I’ve had enough.”

“Do you want to do whatever common people do?”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“I am,” Carmilla confessed. “As someone who has spent their whole life as one of the common people, it’s not all shits and giggles, cupcake.”

Laura made an uncommitted sound. Carmilla sighed deeply and stood up.

“You’re going?” Laura was annoyed at how desperate her voice sounded.

“We’re going. You want to see how the other half live, cutie?”

“You mean go with you?” Laura said, unsure.

“Well you don’t have to sound too excited.” She held out her hand. “I won’t offer again.”

There were people downstairs that she barely knew, celebrating a birthday she barely cared about, and a girl she’d just met holding out a hand that no doubt smelled of ash. Laura made the obvious choice.

Carmilla pulled her up with a smirk.

//

“I don’t want to get changed in an alleyway.”

“You can’t go where we’re going dressed like the Queen Mother.”

“Keep your back turned.”

“Do you see me moving?”

They’d made it out the house without anyone noticing. It was approaching night and the streets were nearly dark, still cold despite it being the beginning of summer. Carmilla had led her away from the gated neighbourhood and to a row of houses, gesturing down an alley and handing her a bag of clothes.

“They’re mine, so maybe roll up the cuffs.”

“You’re like two inches taller than me.”

Laura had snatched the bag and complained the whole time she was getting dressed. Now she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a hooded jacked. Carmilla looked her up and down and swallowed.

“You look a lot more comfortable,” she commented, a forced casualness that made Laura raise her eyebrows.

She nodded her agreement. “Where are we going?”

“To the bus stop.”

“We’re taking the bus?” Her distaste must have shown in her voice, because Carmilla glanced sideways at her disapprovingly.

“Okay, first of all, that tone isn’t going to win you any friends. And secondly, not just any bus. A bus after ten o’clock.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we have about a thirty percent chance of being murdered.”

It was still better than being at her party. Laura resisted the urge to check her phone, knowing the inevitable disappointment would come when she had no messages.

They reached the bus stop and Laura was about to sit down when Carmilla grabbed her arm, keeping her standing.

“You don’t ever sit down,” Carmilla said, exasperated and shaking her head. “Honestly.”

She was still muttering unbelievably when the bus arrived. They got on it, Carmilla paying as Laura had no change, and she gestured for Laura to take the window seat.

“I have been on a bus before,” she said as it started to move.

“A land rover on the way to private school doesn’t count.”

“I just mean I’m not entirely helpless.” She crossed her arms, a move which apparently didn’t have the desired effect as it just made Carmilla smile.

“Okay.”

The bus stopped and a pregnant woman with a child got on. Carmilla was pulling Laura up before she could even get a chance to react, and the woman smiled her thanks.

“Standing,” said Carmilla, holding onto the bar as the bus began to move again. “Much more authentic.”

“Are you going to get in trouble for this?”

“For what? Kidnapping you?”

“I don’t think it’s kidnapping when I want to go.”

“That’s what I’m going to tell the police.”

“I’m serious. I don’t want you to lose your job.”

Carmilla shrugged. She avoided Laura’s eyes and looked out the window. “I work for you. Just put in a good word for me.”

“You work for my family.”

Carmilla’s eyes flickered to Laura, and her face softened slightly.

“It will be fine,” Carmilla assured her.

The bus proceeding into shadier looking places.

//

“A bar?”

“Not just any bar. A dive. The best dive you will find in the city.”

Laura looked from The Lustig to Carmilla, then back again.

“I’ve been to bars, too.”

“Not this one.”

“What’s that smell?”

“Who knows.”

“Have you brought me here to mug me?”

“Yes, Laura, I got you on a bus with the sole intention of mugging you.” She nudged Laura to get her to look. “We can go in, or you can call someone to come and pick you up. Your call.”

It was a challenge, and they both knew what would happen. “That’s unfair.”

Carmilla laughed and led the way. She opened the door and let Laura in first. If she was going to describe a bar, Laura would have described that very room. A pool table, guys playing darts, what she assumed was a poker game going on in the corner. Tables were scattered haphazardly, mostly filled, and Laura kept close to Carmilla as she led her to the counter.

A man greeted them, an infectious smile on his face. “Hey, Carm.”

Carmilla waited until Laura had sat on one of the stools before introducing her, thankfully leaving out her last name. “This is Kirsch. He and Danny own the bar.” A redhead at the other side of the counter glanced up at her name, giving a vague wave of acknowledgement in their direction.

“You never bring your dates here,” Kirsch said. “Your usual?”

“Not what this is. Do you drink beer?” The question was directed at Laura, who hoped her blush at Kirsch’s assumption couldn’t be seen.

“Yes.”

“Then two. And nuts. Stale ones, preferable.” She smiled when Laura frowned at her. “We’re aiming for authenticity, right.”

“You have a usual,” Laura smiled.

“So?”

“I didn’t think people actually had usuals.”

“I’ve known Kirsch and Danny for a while. Spent a lot of time here.”

“It’s nice.”

“It’s a crap hole.” But she said it with affection and a small smile, so Laura knew she didn’t really mean it.

Their drinks arrived just as another redhead appeared behind Carmilla, clapping her on the back and causing the beer the slosh over the rim. Laura tried to suppress a smile as Carmilla grimaced.

The redhead grinned at Laura. “You never bring girls here.”

Carmilla sighed. “I didn’t bring this one. This is Laura. Laura, Lafontaine.”

Lafontaine, still grinning, held out a hand and Laura shook it. “Perry’s about to con everyone out of their money, if you want to watch?” The offer was directed at Carmilla, and Laura followed where she looked to see another redhead sitting at the poker table.

Carmilla snorted. “It just gets embarrassing eventually.”

Lafontaine laughed and headed towards the table. “Nice to meet you, Laura,” was called back.

Carmilla, now able to drink without it going everywhere took a long drink. “She seems nice,” Laura commented.

“They.”

“What?”

“They. Non binary. They them pronouns.”

“Oh.”

“Problem?”

“No.” Laura bristled at the implication. “Just not something you get where I’m from.”

“It’s not a novelty.”

“I know that.” Definitely bristling now, Laura crossed her arms and glared at Carmilla. She watched her, unsure, for a moment, before her eyes lost their edge.

“Sorry,” she said eventually.

“It’s fine.” Laura took a drink. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t terrible. She was aware of Carmilla watching her. “What?”

Carmilla shook her head with a small smile. “Nothing, cupcake. Absolutely nothing.”

//

“I’m being hustled.”

“I never actually said I was bad at pool. You made the assumption.”

Laura lined up another shot. She was currently beating Carmilla two games to one, the first she only lost because her cue was knocked from behind.

“Wish I hadn’t bet so much now.”

The bet was fifty dollars, which was more like small change to Laura, but that wouldn’t stop her taking it from Carmilla. Something told her Carmilla wouldn’t appreciate that.

She sunk another ball and grinned as it made Carmilla scowl deeper.

“How does someone like you get to be good at pool?”

“We have a table at home.”

“That’s not something you thought to mention?”

“And miss out on the chance of fifty dollars?”

Carmilla snorted as she took up position and aimed. “Somehow I don’t think you need it.”

“True.” Laura grinned as Carmilla missed and groaned, resting her head against her cue. “But it’s so much sweeter coming from you.”

Laura potted the black ball quickly, and held out her hand triumphantly for Carmilla to slam the money down.

“I want you to know that’s three hours working at that party tonight.”

Glancing at the clock, Laura saw it was near midnight. The party would probably still be going, her father bringing out the expensive port for his work friends, her mother gossiping to their wives. She took her phone from her pocket as Carmilla set up another, turning it on to find not a single message or call, no one asking where she was.

“Hey.” Carmilla was watching her again, and Laura realised she was frowning deeply. She schooled her expression, but that just made Carmilla look even more concerned. “Do you want to go back?”

Laura shook her head. “Just wondering if I should close one eye to make it easy on you.”

She kept her voice light, but Carmilla still watched her worriedly. Something in her face must have discouraged prying, because she just smiled lightly and pointed the cue at Laura. “Watch it.”

//

Carmilla had excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Laura was leaning against the counter talking to Kirsch when Lafontaine shouted over from the dartboard. “Oi, Hollis, want a game?”

Laura’s eyebrows shot up and panic rose, her eyes darting from Kirsch, who was still smiling, and to Lafontaine, holding up three darts.

She quickly went over to them. “You know who I am?”

Lafontaine rolled their eyes, marking names and numbers onto the chalkboard. “Everyone in here knows who you are. We know who Carmilla works for, and we have access to newspapers. It wasn’t too much of a leap.” They must have seen how panicked Laura was, as their smile turned more encouraging. “No one cares, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I just wanted a break from being a Hollis.”

Lafontaine hummed in a way to indicate they understood. “We can give you that.”

Laura smiled. “I’ve never played darts,” she confessed.

“It’s easy. The aim is to hit the lowest numbers, first one to zero loses. Should we start the betting at one hundred?”

Laura rolled her eyes and took the darts. She missed the board once, but the other two hit, albeit low numbers. There was a whistle from behind her, and Laura turned to find Carmilla leaning on the table watching them.

“I got eight!” Laura told her excitedly, causing Carmilla to smile.

“Did you tell her the right rules?” she asked Lafontaine. Laura stuck her tongue out.

There was a shout from the poker table, where Perry was still playing, and a man threw a hand of cards into the air.

Lafontaine sighed. “Can you go and make sure no one takes a swing at her again?” they asked Carmilla.

“I can try, but she’s surprisingly good at shit talking. You going to be okay here, cupcake?” Laura nodded. “Aim for double digits next time.”

She was rewarded by a jab to the ribs as she walked past. She dragged a chair from a nearby table and straddled it sitting behind Perry’s shoulder, who greeted her with a smile. She said something that made Carmilla laugh, and Laura only realised she was staring when Laf coughed from behind her.

“What?” she said, a bit too defensively.

“Nothing.” The smug grin suggested it wasn’t nothing.

Laura looked at the board. “No way did you get ninety four.”

“The trick is to aim for the high numbers. Now about that bet.”

//

Laura began to slow down her drinking as the night wore on. She wanted to be able to return home in a relatively wary state of mind. After losing to Lafontaine at darts and handing over the fifty she had won from Carmilla along with another she found in her purse, she had settled herself at the bar with the full intention to people watch, but her attention being diverted by a specific person.

She was ashamed to say she had never noticed Carmilla. Laura didn’t know whether it was ancestral muscle memory to not pay close attention to the staff, or she was picking up her mother’s bad habits. Either way, it needed to be rectified straight away.

Watching Carmilla now, still at the poker table with Perry and having been joined by Danny, smiling and talking, Laura couldn’t believe she had never noticed her.

It was close to one when Carmilla caught her eye, said something to the other two, and moved over to Laura, who had long since finished her drink.

“Want to go?” she asked.

Laura shook her head and sighed. “But suppose I should.”

Carmilla smiled and nodded. She retrieved their coats from behind the car, waving a casual goodbye to everyone. Laura was more fervent, and she was told to not be a stranger, which made her smile.

“Anyone looking for you?” Carmilla asked once they were outside.

Laura pulled her coat tighter against the chill. Carmilla was wearing a beanie, which she took off and shoved on Laura’s head despite her protests. She giggled as she pushed it from over her eyes.

“No. But the party should be over by now. My parents would just assume I went to bed.”

“It’s too late for the bus. We’ll find a main street and get a cab.”

“Where do you live?” Carmilla gestured vaguely the other way to where they were walking. “Going to mine will just take you further away. You go, I can make it back.”

“Yeah?” Carmilla smirked but didn’t stop walking. “Which ways the street, oh cultured one?”

Laura tried to visualise how they had gotten to the bar. She pointed. “There.”

“Nope.”

“There.”

“I get the feeling you’re guessing.”

“Just tell me.”

“I don’t mind.” Carmilla tugged her around a corner and they emerged onto a road. “I’ll just take the same cab back. It’s not a problem.”

Laura wanted to argue, but Carmilla was waving her hand and a taxi was slowing down. She opened the door for Laura, waiting for to get in with a smirk. Laura told the driver her address as Carmilla settled in next to her.

“Thank you for this,” she told her sincerely. “All of this. I had fun. Are you laughing?”

“You’re thanking me for taking you to arguable the worse bar in the city.”

“Shut up. It’s great there and you love it.”

“Okay,” conceded Carmilla. “But no one had ever thanked me for taking them there.”

The taxi arrived near Laura’s house and they both got out. Carmilla offered to pay, but Laura just rolled her eyes, so instead she made Laura promise to only pay her share, before wondering near the gates. Once Laura had handed over enough notes to cover both their fares and generous tip, she asked the driver to wait and approached Carmilla.

The lights of the house were off and her phone was silent, but for the first time Laura couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Will I see you again?” she asked Carmilla.

“I expect so. I am staff, after all.”

Laura shook her head as she punched in the code for the gates, stepping back as they opened.

“Thank you,” she said again.

“What do you think of the common people now?”

“Much better parties.”

Carmilla laughed. “You wait until I take you to a proper one. I’m talking weed everywhere and stick and poke in the corner.”

Laura brightened. “You would take me?”

“You have a really weird idea of a good time, do you know that? Now go on, some of us have work tomorrow.”

Before she could move away, Laura darted forward and hugged her. She let go just as quickly as she had grabbed her and walked away, glancing behind to find Carmilla watching her as she left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Carmilla said she looked good in a waistcoat, she hadn’t been lying. Laura saw her, two weeks later during a party for her father’s business associates, holding a tray and smiling unconvincingly at guests. Laura lingered across the room for a moment, enjoying watching Carmilla struggle to keep up the false civility, before drifting slightly forward when her mother called her name and beckoned her over.

Carmilla eyes lit up and she smiled for real when she saw Laura navigating the finely dressed people. She dropped her a wink and Laura blushed, before turning her attention to whoever her mother wanted her to talk to.

“I was just telling Cynthia,” A hand was placed at Laura’s back, her mother’s subtle way of keep Laura was drifted off if she could, “about your promising studies.” Laura didn’t know if she would use the word ‘promising’ to describe the business and politics classes she was failing, but smiled for the benefit of her unknowing mother. “And she was telling me how James graduated with the highest honours last summer.”

Laura forced herself to keep the smile, though her fists clenched and her body became more rigid. She knew what was coming. She always knew what was coming.

“You two should meet sometime,” Cynthia smiled. It was bright and innocent and Laura tried to not be mad at the oblivious woman. “I’m sure he’d be very interested to get to know you.”

They always were, Laura thought to herself. And yet no one ever asked if Laura was interested in getting to know them.

“He’ll be at the Parsons next week, won’t he?” asked her mother, all innocent and like she didn’t know exactly where he would be.

Cynthia nodded and smiled. “He’s going to be a doctor.”

“Good for him,” Laura muttered. She let her eyes drift to where Carmilla had wondered to, having swapped her tray of food for a tray of drinks. She watched as person after person took one, more ignoring Carmilla completely than thanking or acknowledging her.

Her mother’s hand had drifted from her back, so Laura assumed her job was done and she could leave. She smiled politely at Cynthia and her mother as she excused herself. Carmilla grinned when she saw her approaching, holding out the tray.

“Would you like some champagne that’s probably worth more a glass than my apartment for a month?” she offered.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Having fun?”

“Just got pimped out.”

“To who?”

“Prospective doctor.”

“Poor you.”

“You were right about the waistcoat.”

Carmilla’s grin turned smug. “One of the perks of the job.”

Laura stepped back as a man who he recognised as a partner at her dads firm took a glass. His gaze fell to Laura and he smiled warmly. “Little Laura Hollis. You’ve gotten tall since I last saw you,” he commented.

Carmilla snorted but hid it as a cough, and Laura sent a glare her way. “I was twelve.”

The man laughed. “That’s probably why.” He drained his old glass and placed it on the tray. He didn’t look at Carmilla, and that seemed to prompt her to leave. She winked at Laura again before she did. “How have you been? I hear you’re studying to follow in your father’s footsteps.”

“My mother talks a lot, huh.”

“She’s proud.”

“I know she is.” That was because she didn’t know how much Laura was failing. Laura noticed as Carmilla slipped out the door to the kitchen. “I really have to go. It was good seeing you again.”

The man, whose name Laura couldn’t place, smiled and bid her goodbye. Laura hurried to the kitchen, not seeing Carmilla anywhere.

“Ken?” Laura didn’t like to disturb the chef while he was working. “Do you know where Carmilla went?”

“Who?”

“Carmilla. One of the wait staff. Dark hair. Probably broody.”

“Oh, Karnstein. Yeah, she’s on a break. Probably out back.”

“Thanks.”

“Wait.” Ken stopped her before she could leave. He held out a plate. “Eat that.”

“Why?”

“You never eat at these things.”

He looked serious, so Laura took the plate. The plate had a large piece of beef pie on it, and Laura smiled warmly at Ken before grabbing two forks and heading out the door he pointed at. It took a moment to locate Carmilla in the small outside area that, apparently, served as a break area for staff. It was the cigarette ash falling next to her that alerted her to her presence.

“Hey.” Laura looked up at Carmilla sitting on the roof, grinning down at her.

“Hey.”

“How did you get up there?”

“Rubbish bins.”

Six bins were aligned to create a stairway to the roof. “Innovative.”

Climbing with a plate and forks proved difficult, but Laura managed it, sinking next to Carmilla and handing her a fork.

“You know I get free food here, don’t you?” she said, but she took the fork anyway.

“This is Ken’s famous beef and ale pie.”

“Famous?”

“One day I hope so.”

They ate in silence for a bit, Laura fully appreciating how good the food was.

“So how small were you when you were twelve?”

Laura groaned. “Please don’t.”

“Because I can’t imagine you smaller without an accompanying toadstool to live under.”

“That’s it, give me back the fork.”

Carmilla laughed. “You’ve been going to these for a long time, huh?”

Laura shrugged. She pushed the food around the plate while she answered. “A long time, yeah. They’re not too bad. And they’re good for my parents. It’s just boring. And the pimping.”

“Happen a lot?”

“I’m thinking I should be getting a cut of whatever my mother’s charging.”

Carmilla laughed. They finished the food and Laura placed the plate down next to her.

“So what are you studying?” Carmilla lit another cigarette, Laura refusing one as the packet was offered to her.

“Business and politics.”

“You do not seem like you’d enjoy either of those.”

“I don’t. In fact I’m failing them both.”

Carmilla laughed, but stopped when Laura looked at her grimly. “By how much?”

“I’m surprised they still let me into the classroom.”

“Damn.”

“My parents don’t know.”

“If you don’t have a passion for them, it’s no wonder you’re not doing well.”

Laura snorted. “I strive for not doing well.”

“What is your passion?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“I want to write.”

Carmilla nodded, not looking surprised. “You speak constantly,” she explained. “Seems fair you’d like to write some of it down.”

“Did you go to college?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m fulfilling my lifelong dream of being a waiter.”

“A lot of people find it hard to find jobs in their relevant fields after college. It’s not a completely stupid question.”

Carmilla sighed, running a hand through her hair. “No, cupcake. I never went to college.”

“Why?” Laura tried to make it sound like she wasn’t prying.

“I don’t know. Just didn’t have the opportunity to, I guess. Life’s always been about just making it to the next day, never really got time to think about crafting a future. Which is why I think if you have that opportunity you shouldn’t waste it on something you aren’t passionate about.”

“My parents would never agree to it.”

Carmilla looked like she wanted to say more. Laura felt like they were on the fringes of an argument she didn’t want to have. She was tired and starting to get cold, and was glad when Carmilla didn’t speak. They sat in silence for a while, Laura swinging her legs and Carmilla absently flicking ash onto the ground below.

“When do finish?” Laura asked suddenly.

“Three hours.”

“Will you take me somewhere?”

“Where?”

“I don’t know.” She looked at Carmilla and was glad to see the small smile back. “Somewhere.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Thanks.”

“My breaks probably over now.”

“Does that mean we have to go back?”

“No. Just making conversation.”

//

“Why do all the places you go to look like an opening scene from Criminal Minds?”

Carmilla grinned as she held the barbed wire up for Laura to crawl through.

“Aesthetic reasons.” She helped Laura untangle her woolly hat from the wire, playfully rolling her eyes and pulled it down when Laura stood back up next to her. “Plus its midnight.”

“Barbed wire fences and abandoned arcades look scary no matter the time, Carm.” Laura pushed her hat from her eyes.

Carmilla just shrugged and walked forward, towards the darkened arcade, forcing Laura to hurry after her. “You said you didn’t mind where we go.”

Laura had brought her own clothes this time, not wanting to endure any more teasing from Carmilla, and hadn’t questioned when Carmilla had hailed them a cab and gave him an address she hadn’t recognised. A ten minute walk later and they arrived at a sign claiming that the Silas Arcade was open for business, while the rundown building and wired fence told a different story.

“I didn’t mean somewhere that serial killers made their lair.”

“Will you relax. I come here a lot. Unless a serial killer has moved in in the last three days, it’s fine.”

“We don’t know how long it takes to build a lair,” Laura argued, but Carmilla just smiled back at her and walked faster, causing Laura to nearly trip in her haste to catch up.

“Laf and I discovered this place. It’d been closed for decades and we needed somewhere out of the way to hang, and this seemed a good place.”

The door didn’t so much open as lift off. Carmilla let Laura inside before joining her and placing the door back. “Why did you need somewhere out of the way?”

The place was dark, with no streetlights to illuminate anything, and Carmilla handed Laura a torch, which she turned on. In the dim light Laura saw Carmilla shrug. “We were angtsy and fifteen. Laf was dealing with stuff, I was dealing with stuff, and this was a good a place any.”

A noise to their right made Laura spin and shine the torch. “What was that?”

“Probably the wind.”

“Don’t say that. Whenever someone says it was probably the wind they end up getting murdered.”

“Probably a serial killer.”

Laura shone the light at Carmilla, blinding her in the process. She grinned as she shielded her eyes.

“That is not better,” Laura huffed.

“As I was saying.” Carmilla began to walk and Laura attempted to light her way, but it almost seemed like she didn’t need the light to traverse the few tables set up near the doorway. “Laf brought Perry, because even then it was buy one get one free with those two, they managed to find a way to link up the electricity. Then Danny and Kirsch came sometimes. Because why not share in the angst.” She reached a panel and pulled a switch, and the arcade burst into light. There was a bar in the corner and machines lined the wall, with what looked like a basketball court at the far end. Laura stared in wonder as the games were brought to life one by one.

“Okay. This is amazing,” she conceded, turning to Carmilla to find her watching her strangely. “What?”

Carmilla shook her head with a small smile. “Nothing. Do you want popcorn?” She pointed to an aged machine

“Is it decade old popcorn?”

“No, we do not have decade old popcorn. We bring our own.”

She led Laura to the popcorn machine, throwing the kernels in and turning it on. She was watching Laura again, that small half smile on her face.

“What?” Laura repeated.

“You get amazed at the weirdest things, you know that.”

“If you didn’t think it would impress me then why did you bring me?”

“Who says I’m trying to impress you?”

Laura stepped closer and poked Carmilla in the side. “If you’re trying to not impress me you’re doing a really bad job.”

The popcorn stopped popping and Carmilla turn away quickly, grabbing a bag and filling it. “Okay, you’ve got me,” she said, handing Laura the warm bag. “I’m glad to see my efforts aren’t going to waste.”

“So all these machines work?”

Carmilla nodded, taking a handful of popcorn from Laura’s bag despite her attempt to pull it out the way. “Quarters are in the pot. We recycle them, so don’t worry when you lose too much.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You threw me with the pool. I refuse to believe someone who tries to sit down at a bus stop is any good at arcade games.”

//

“So I was right.” They stood facing each other on the basketball court, casually bouncing the ball. “Rich kids suck at arcade games.”

“I didn’t suck,” Laura huffed.

“The plastic gun you threw at the wall begs to differ.”

“I beat you at Ms Pacman.”

“Throwing popcorn at me while I’m trying to concentrate doesn’t count.”

Laure pouted and Carmilla bounced the ball to her. “Cheer up. I’ll give a chance to gain back your pride. First to five baskets wins.”

“Wins what?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Pride.”

“You’re going down.”

“Careful with the trash talk.”

They were both bad at basketball, it turned out, and alternated with missing the basket with varying degrees. Laura was glad to find out Carmilla was missing a lot worse than she was.

“Maybe we should change it to first to two?” she suggested.

Carmilla laughed. “Agreed.”

“I’m glad you had all this.” Laura said after a moment.

Carmilla frowned as she lined up a shot. “Poverty?”

“No.” Laura swatted her on the arm as she went to get the ball that had sailed wide of the net. “A place. People to come here with.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we had much else going for us. They were all I had. Which sounds really gross so don’t tell them I said that.”

Laura smiled. She missed, but it bounced off the rim, so in Laura’s mind that was practically a point. “You didn’t have a family?”

Carmilla shrugged, her face casual but her hold on the ball tight. “Not a very good one.”

“So you hung around abandoned arcades?” Her question was punctuated by a small leap in the air as she finally got a basket. He smiled sheepishly at Carmilla’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry. You were saying.”

“I made my own place. It was tough for a while, thought I'd never get anywhere. But eventually it works out, I suppose. Got a crappy apartment from the crappy money I make from my crappy job, and now,” she grinned widely at Laura, “I’m playing basketball with my boss.”

“Not your boss.”

“Boss adjacent.”

“And you’re losing at basketball.”

"You have one point.

"One more than you."

Carmilla grinned and handed her the ball. “So what’s your story?”

“I don’t have a story.”

Carmilla snorted. “You left your own birthday to get on a bus with a stranger.”

“So?”

“So people who do that have stories.”

Laura was glad she had something to focus on. Her gaze flickered between the basketball and the basket. “I don’t really. I never had what you have, with your friends. I mean, I had them, girls from school and kids of my parent’s friends, but never anyone real. Solid, you know.” Laura turned to Carmilla to find her watching her strangely. “And this isn’t me complaining or in any way belittling what you went through before you got to here. I know I’m lucky to be born into what I was born into. I guess I just wish there had been more than a name and big house.”

“You have your parents.” Carmilla offered. There was a look on her face Laura couldn’t read. It wasn’t angry or judgemental, but she almost looked troubled.

“And I love them and I know they love me. But they’re not really present. It’s two in the morning and I haven’t had a single call looking for me because they have probably figured I just left quietly.”

“Technically you did,” Carmilla smiled.

“Yes but they would think to bed. Not to the arcade of death.”

The look was gone as Carmilla laughed. Laura smiled, enjoying it more and more each time she caused that sound, and turned back to take her shot. The net swished and Carmilla groaned while Laura jumped in the air.

“Ha!” she cried, pointing at Carmilla.

“That was luck.”

“That was skill.”

“If it was skill you would have won in less than forty five minutes.”

Laura just stuck out her tongue. Then a noise sounded from near the entrance of the arcade, and she jumped towards Carmilla, grabbing her arms.

“Please don’t say it’s wind,” she said before Carmilla could speak.

“Would you rather I suggested a serial killer?”

There were shouts, and Carmilla cursed and darted to the far wall, pulling a switch that plunged the arcade back into darkness. Laura panicked for a brief second before Carmilla grabbed her hand.

“Come on.”

“What’s wrong?” Laura hissed.

“Police.”

“What?”

“Just come on.”

Laura let herself be pulled away from the court and behind a row of machines. She couldn’t see much, but Carmilla held tightly to her hand and stopped her gently once they reached a door.

“Secret entrance?” Laura hissed.

Carmilla grinned as she braced herself against it to push it open. Torch lights were behind them, along with shouts to come out and, although Laura could be mistaken, a sigh of exasperation. Carmilla yanked her out the door once it opened, keeping hold of her hand as they ran, then pulling her down behind a row of bushes.

“We’ll just wait here until they leave,” she said casually.

“Why are police here?”

“Because this is illegal.”

“What?”

Carmilla shushed her. “I believe the correct term is trespassing.”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“Did you not read the sign?”

“It’s dark!”

“I can’t really be held accountable for you not reading the sign, cupcake.”

“I can’t get arrested.” Laura became aware that she was still holding Carmilla’s hand as she tightened her grip. She quickly let go and pulled her knees to her chest. “I can’t get arrested,” she repeated. “My parent’s will find out and then they’ll ask where I’ve been. And I’ll have to tell them everything, and I’ll get in trouble with school, and they’ll tell my parents about my grades. Oh god they’ll tell them about my grades. And…”

A thousand more bad things that will happen began to fill Laura’s head all at once. Her grip on her knees hurt and breathing became difficult.

“Laura.” Carmilla’s voice was soft and close. “Hey, look at me.”

Laura didn’t notice she had her eyes closed tightly. She dragged them open to find Carmilla before her, face in shadows due to the limited light and her brow furrowed. Her eyes fixed on Laura’s own, and the pressure and noise began to fade.

“We won’t get arrested, okay. Nothing like that is going to happen.”

“But…”

“Nothing,” she said earnestly. Her face didn’t waver in its sincerity.

“Promise?”

Carmilla smiled lightly. “You know what, I’m even gonna pinky promise.” She let go of Laura’s hand just to hold out her pinkly, and Laura laughed quietly as she linked it with her own.

There was a noise from the arcade, of the door they had escaped through opening, and Laura tensed again. Carmilla gave her a reassuring smile before quickly glancing over the bush, then letting out a sigh of relief. She winked at Laura as she stood.

“Would it help if I said I’m sorry?” she said.

“You’re going to get me fired.” The female voice sounded exasperated.

Carmilla was grinned, and she nudged Laura with her foot to get her to stand. A woman was walking towards them, and rolled her eyes as Laura sheepishly rose.

“Seriously?” the woman sighed. “Can’t you go and screw girls at the movies like a normal person?”

Laura blushed furiously, which only seemed to amuse the woman.

“I was just showing her around, Mattie” Carmilla protested with a grin.

“Officer Belmonde.” Mattie corrected with a glare.

Carmilla waved the formal title away. “She’s not going to arrest us,” she assured Laura, “Are you, Mattie?”

Another long suffering sigh, and Mattie spoke into her radio. “They’re not here,” she said, fixing Carmilla with a glare. “They would have ran by now. I’ll meet you by the car.” She let it go and pointed at Carmilla. “Stay here, little monster, and I’ll come pick you up.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Laura sat on the floor leaning against a pinball machine. It was dark again, Carmilla not wanted to put the lights on in case they were seen, and the torch on the floor was her only light. Carmilla had gone to stock up on snacks while they waited for Mattie to come and get them.

It was the first time it had occurred to Laura that she could get in trouble for going off with Carmilla. Not necessarily by the police, but if her parents found out and wondered what else she was hiding she could be in for trouble.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Carmilla gently hitting on the head with a chocolate bar from the vending machine. She smiled her thanks, also taking a bottled beer and some more popcorn Carmilla handed to her. She sunk onto the floor opposite Laura and ripped into her own chocolate.

“So I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it was illegal,” she said finally. “It’s just I knew you wouldn’t come if I had.”

“I probably wouldn’t have,” Laura confirmed. “But I’m glad I did.”

“Even though you had a mini heart attack out there?”

“Beating you at basketball made up for it.”

Carmilla aimed a piece of chocolate at her, and Laura grinned while batting it away.

“You want to talk about it?” Carmilla asked gently.

Laura guessed she meant her panic. In the low light it was hard to see Carmilla clearly, her eyes in shadow, but Laura could imagine she was watching her carefully, like she always did. It was unnerving sometimes, having someone’s unwavering attention like she did Carmilla’s.

“If my parents had to bail me out of prison I doubt they’d be very happy,” Laura smiled, trying to make light.

“It’s more than that.”

Laura busied herself with the chocolate. “They’d be disappointed. There’s already enough going on that they should be disappointed about, no need to add more.”

“You’re grades?”

“I know you think I’m wasting my opportunity.”

“It wasn’t meant to sound as judgmental as it did. All I meant is that if I had your chances I wouldn’t want to waste them on something I hated. And am apparently terrible at.”

Laura laughed. “I am so bad.”

“You won’t keep them hidden for ever, you know.”

Laura did know. “It’s not just the grades. My mom had already settled down with my dad at this age. I think she’s getting worried I never will.”

“Maybe she’s just not throwing the right guy your way,” Carmilla suggested with a grin.

Laura snorted. “I don’t think the quality of the guy is the problem.”

“Really?” Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Laura aimed some popcorn, which Carmilla caught in her mouth, still grinning.

“What would you do, if you did have the chance?” Laura asked, looking for a conversation change.

Carmilla shrugged like she hadn’t thought about it, but Laura knew obviously she had. She nudged Carmilla with her foot to get her to talk.

“I like art,” she said finally.

“Doing it or looking at it?”

“Both.”

“What kind?”

“Landscapes. Portraits. None of that modern nonsense.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Suppose I’d do something with that, if I had the chance.”

“How do you know Mattie?” she asked

“She helped me out a lot when I first came here. I got into trouble, acted out, and she would try and set me right.”

“Does she let you get away with a lot things?” she asked with a grin.

Carmilla laughed. “I try to keep my criminal activities to a minimum.”

“I’ve never broken the law before.”

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“Well I’m honoured to be the one to pop your felony cherry.”

“Gross.” Carmilla batted the multiple pieces of popcorn that Laura threw her way. “So she won’t tell me parents?” Laura clarified.

“Not if I ask her not to.”

“Thank you.”

“She will scold you though. And she had a way of scolding that makes you regret every choice you made that led to you disappointing her.”

“I’ve thought of what I win.”

“Oh?”

“I’m going to take you somewhere next time.”

“Next time?”

“The Parsons. You’re there, right. What time do you finish?”

“Ten.”

“Perfect. And I’m going to pay, and you’re not allowed to argue now or then because I beat you and that bit is non-negotiable.”

“Cutie, I appreciate…”

“Shush.” The remains of Laura’s popcorn was thrown, and Carmilla stared down at her lap incredulously when it bounced of her head and landed there. “Non-negotiable,” she giggled. “I want to take you somewhere and I think you’ll like it and you have to let me pay. Okay?”

“Okay, cupcake, as your prize for winning you get to pay.”

//

Mattie arrived half an hour after she had left. She raised an eyebrow at them, sitting the floor and surrounded by popcorn and chocolate pieces, before turning around wordlessly and walking away. Carmilla held out her hand to help Laura up and they followed.

“Can’t you break in somewhere less obvious next time?” Mattie sighed as they got into the back of her car.

“Is it breaking in if you technically rewired the whole place?”

“Yes.”

Mattie hadn’t so much as glanced at Laura yet, and she was wondering whether she should be insulted when she was fixed with a glare and suddenly wished she could go back to being ignored.

“And which one’s this one?”

“This is Laura.”

Mattie’s eyes flickered over to Carmilla. “Who you work for?”

“She doesn’t work for me.”

“You’re sleeping with your boss?”

“Not her boss,” said Laura.

“That’s the bit you object to?” Carmilla said with a smirk.

Laura blushed, and Mattie’s grin was eerily similar to Carmilla’s. She said nothing as she started the car, and Laura avoided Carmilla’s eyes.

//

Carmilla told Mattie to wait for as she walked Laura to the gate. She bid Mattie goodbye, but just got a dismissive wave in return.

“So, apart from nearly getting arrested, was it what you were looking for?”

“I don’t know what I was looking for. But it was great. Thank you, Carm.”

“Next times on you, cutie. Astound me.”

Laura nodded. It was late and she was starting to feel tiredness in her bones, but she wrapped her arms around Carmilla, smiling as she gripped her back.

“Thank you.”

“You need to stop thanking me for weird things.”

The horn from Mattie’s car made them jump. Carmilla winked at her as she walked away, whacking a laughing Mattie on the arm when she got back into the car. She held a hand up in goodbye, and Laura waved enthusiastically back.

//

If Laura was to compile a list, and she had often considered it, of the worse parties she had been to, the Parsons would be close to the top. When they had entered, her mother and father flanking her proudly, she had scanned the heavy crowd for Carmilla only to find her nowhere. Then her mother has whisked her away and handed her over with an encouraging smile.

James, or JP as he told Laura to call him, was nice and sweet and obviously smart if the long words he was using was anything to go by. Laura tried to act interested, and present, but was subtly scanning the crowd for dark hair and a wink.

She caught sight of Carmilla once, on the other side of the room, and she indeed winked. Then her face changed her eyes flickered to JP’s hand on her back as she walked, before she was lost to the crowd again.

JP had led her outside, after she mentioned that she was hot, and was talking about something medical or something technical, something that involved viruses anyway, when Laura couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m gay,” she blurted.

JP stopped talking and frowned. “Oh. Okay.” He was silent for a moment, then grinned. “So why are you out here with me?”

“My mother thought we’d be a good match.”

“So did mine. Boy were they wrong.”

“I hate it when she does this.”

“I do too, if it’s any consolation.”

“And I’m running out of excuses.”

“She doesn’t approve?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“I think I see your problem.”

“I’m sorry."

JP shrugged. He had an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it. Kind of wish you’d mentioned something earlier, but I figured you weren’t interested.”

“Why?”

“You stared at that waitress with the dark hair for fifty-six seconds.”

“What?” Laura seemed to be blushing a lot lately.

“Didn’t look away once. You nearly walked into an ice sculpture.”

“I didn’t… She’s not… Stop laughing.”

JP shrugged off Laura’s anger. She soon began to smile too.

“Who is she?” he asked.

“A friend, I think.”

“You think?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t stare at my friends for fifty-six seconds.” He started laughing again as Laura blushed. “Well, not that we’ve established I’m firmly not your type, do you want to go back inside? I can tell my mother we just didn’t click, what with you being a lesbian and all.”

“Wait.” Laura grabbed his arm before he could go inside. “I have a better idea.”

“I’m not really going to tell my mother you’re a lesbian.”

“Date me.”

“Haven’t we just discussed this?”

“No, I mean, say we’re together. Get our mothers off her backs.” JP wasn’t looking at her like this was the best plan in the world, which confused Laura because it obviously was. “Please,” she pouted.

JP sighed. “Fine. It won’t work, but fine.”

“It will work.”

“Not if you ogle the wait staff.”

“I do not ogle.”

//

“Carm, hey, wait.” Laura waited for Carmilla outside once she had finished her shift. She’d almost missed her walking towards the gate. She caught up with her, but Carmilla didn’t stop. “It’s my turn, remember.” Carmilla was quiet and looked troubled, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Is everything okay?” Laura stopped walking, and Carmilla carried on a bit before she stopped.

“Yeah.”

“It seems it.”

Carmilla rolled her eye. “Sarcasm doesn’t become you.”

“Asshole-ness doesn’t become you.”

Carmilla scowled and turned away. Laura hurried to catch her up. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Did I do something?”

Laura nearly walked into her when she stopped. She sighed and the anger seemed to deflate. “No. You didn’t. I just thought…” she trailed off before turning back to Laura. The familiar small smile was back, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Forget it, it’s nothing. So your turn?”

“Carm.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing. You did nothing. Now I was promised to be astounded.”

“You will be. I might even blow you away.”

Carmilla shook her head. “Lead the way.”

Laura nodded and pulled Carmilla’s hand from her pocket so she could hold it.

//

The museum was closed, so silent, and Carmilla was gazing at the artworks that adorned the walls like she had never seen something so beautiful. Laura had brought her here, paying off the night guard to let them in and asking the curator, a personal family friend, to leave the doors to the gallery unlocked, in the hope to elicit this reaction.

Laura watched Carmilla watch the artworks and decided that she also had never seen something so beautiful.

At some point their fingers had intertwined and Laura let herself get led around. The evening had been spent holding JP’s hand, much to the joy of her mother, and as nice as JP was this felt a lot better.

She glanced at the art, never really being one for paintings, and the ones that Carmilla spent longer in front of she looked harder, trying to see whatever it was Carmilla saw.

“How did you do this?” Carmilla asked quietly as they stood before an oil painting of a mythical scene.

“According to the plaque here it was Sir William Blake Richmond, not me.”

“I like it when you’re funny.” Carmilla tore her eyes from the painting and looked at Laura. “Seriously. How?”

“I’ve known the curator for as long as I can remember. I called him and he said we could come here, but we have to keep it a secret.”

Footsteps echoed around the large room, and Carmilla looked at Laura concerned for moment, but she just smiled.

“They’ll be him.” She spoke quietly as it felt almost invasive to speak above a whisper.

Tyler was grey haired and well dressed and always had a kind smile for Laura that wrinkled his eyes. When she had phoned, asking if she could set this up, she had endured ten minutes of teasing for the amount of trouble she was going to.

“Laura,” he greeted her. She let go of Carmilla’s hand to hug him, enjoying how he was still a full head taller than her and made her feel ten years old again the safest way possible. She let go and wound her hand back with Carmilla’s again.

“This is Carmilla,” she introduced. Carmilla held out her hand for Tyler to shake, and his amused smile at their joined hands did little to dissuade Laura’s worries about him teasing.

“It’s good to meet you. Laura has talked about you. Extensively.” Carmilla shot her a small smirk, and Laura tried to glare at Tyler through her blush. “She said you like art.”

Carmilla nodded. “Very much. This is amazing.”

“Well I’m hoping everyone else will agree.”

“It isn’t open yet?”

Tyler shook his head. “You’re the first. And if everyone looks as enamoured with it as you do I’ll be pleased with the result. Would you like a tour?”

“Yes please.”

Laura let herself be led again as Tyler took them around. He would comment to Carmilla about the artwork, and she would nod and occasionally comment back, but Laura was barely listening, focusing on Carmilla’s reactions to the paintings rather than the art itself.

There was one, a landscape of a glade with a lonely tree at the side, that caught her eye and she wondered off to look at it closer. This meant she had to release Carmilla’s hand, who smile at her as she listened to whatever Tyler was saying, and Laura chose to shove her hand into her pocket rather than miss Carmilla’s.

She lingered by the tree painting until Tyler and Carmilla had seemingly analysed each and every artwork. They approached her when they were finished, both smiling broadly.

“The more modern work are in those wings over there, and the sculptures are just across the corridor, if you wanted to look,” Tyler was saying.

“Sculptures?”

“An old exhibit, but no less astounding. Go and take a look.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. But I’m afraid my knowledge of them is a little limited.”

“It’s okay. You can keep the cupcake company.” She smiled at Laura, “She looks a little bored.”

“Am not,” Laura protested.

Carmilla chuckled. “Sure. I won’t be long.”

“Take as long as you need. Go be astounded.”

It took for Carmilla to exit the gallery for Tyler to turn and grin at her.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Thanks for letting us do this.”

“Now I can understand why.”

“Do you think I impressed her?”

Tyler laughed lightly. “Yes, Laura, I think you did.”

//

It was the first party Laura attended with JP playing the ruse of her date. He held her hand and occasionally, but respectfully, touched her back. She had checked, when they first arrived together, that he was still okay with the pretence. He told her he was, and her mother beaming with pride from by the canapés helped dismiss some guilt from lying.

Laura couldn’t find Carmilla as they made their way through the guests, but there was a lot of people and a lot of staff and it was unlike her to make herself known.

“You know,” JP said casually, handing her a drink as they got a moment to themselves, without anyone offering empty conversation, “This whole fake thing would be a lot easier to pull off if you spent less time scanning the staff and more time talking to me.”

Laura looked to see if he was serious, but he had the same easy smile and kind eyes. He sat down at the table next to her.

“Have you seen her?” Laura asked.

JP smiled and shook his head. “But I will be honest, I wasn’t looking.”

“I just assumed she’d be here.”

“Do you have her number?” He laughed when Laura shook her head. “What a strange friendship. Maybe she had a night off.”

“Maybe.”

“Want to dance? You can surreptitiously scan the crowd from over my shoulder if you like.”

Laura laughed and took his offered hand. They almost made it to the dancefloor when there was the sound of smashing glass from near the corner and shouting.

“You stupid bitch! Look what you’ve done!”

Through the crowd Laura could see Carmilla standing before a man, his shirt and jacket soaked and stained red. There was glass on the floor and Carmilla was holding her hand close to her, and the second Laura saw the red she let go of JP and hurried to her.

“You’re bleeding.”

Carmilla jumped as Laura appeared at her side. She was vaguely aware of the man behind her, bemoaning how his shirt was now ruined and the girl would pay for this because he sure wouldn’t.

“It’s fine.”

Laura reached out to take her hand but Carmilla flinched back.

“Do you know how much this cost?” the man said angrily.

“No, but please do tell me,” Carmilla snapped.

“Listen you little…”

Someone stepped in and pushed the man back, telling him Carmilla wasn’t worth it. She was scowling, and the kind look she usually reserved for Laura wasn’t there. By now they had attracted a crowd, and one of the other wait staff pulled at Carmilla’s elbow, telling her to come to the kitchen so they could sort her bleeding hand. Laura went to follow but JP caught her arm.

“Leave it for the moment,” he said. “Let her get patched up first.”

//

Laura went to the kitchens once the commotion had died down. The man had been given a fresh shirt but was still complaining, telling everyone who would listen that the stupid girl had walked straight into him.

She found Carmilla sitting on a counter alone, scowling down at the bandage that circled her hand. It looked like the glass had sliced her palm, and she irritable took a sip of a drink clutched in her other hand.

“Hey.” She glanced up when Laura approached. “Are you okay?”

Carmilla shrugged. Laura reached her and checked her reaction before gently taking her hand. She ran her fingers gently along the top of the bandage, mindful not the make Carmilla flinch. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s okay.” Carmilla still sounded irritable. She scowled even more when she saw her glass was empty, and pulled her hand from Laura’s to refill it. “Shouldn’t you be lighting up the room with your presence?”

Laura frowned at the harshness of her tone. She was stopped from responding by a man dressed in a suit appearing next to them. Laura recognised him as Wes, the head waiter.

“So,” he said, his voice sounded anything but light. “There’s good news and bad news. The good news is he’s no longer insisted you get fired, the bad news is he is insisting you pay for the shirt, or he will start insisting that.”

“That’s not fair,” Carmilla argued. “He walked into me.”

“Not what he claims.”

“Because he’s so honest and well-respected,” she said sarcastically.

“His company is worth fifteen million and if you ever want to get hired for anything again you’re going to need to pay for the shirt.”

“How much?”

Wes was grimacing before he even spoke. “Around two hundred.”

“What? Wes, I can’t afford that.”

“I can…” Laura tried to chip in, but Carmilla silence her with a glare.

“No,” she told Laura firmly. She looked back at Wes. “Don’t suppose you argued my case?”

“He said he’ll take you to court if you don’t pay.”

“Oh my god.” Carmilla leant her hand and rubbed her eyes. She tried to close her bandaged hand but winced, seemingly remembering it was hurt. “What am I gonna do? I can’t afford that.”

“We’ll sort it out,” Wes promised.

“How?”

Wes put a hand on her arm. He looked at her earnestly. “Because we will. We got you, Karnstein. Now go home. Consider the hospital, I don’t know how much of medical school Stacy attended but I doubt it was much.”

Carmilla sighed and hopped of the counter, downing the rest of her drink.

“Why won’t you let me help?” Laura said quietly.

“I don’t want your money, cupcake.”

“It’s my parent’s money.”

“I thought there was a distinction.”

“There is.”

“Except when you need money, of course?” Carmilla wasn’t looking at her. Laura wished she would stop automatically clenching her hand and flinching. “I’m tired, and I want to go home,” she said. She walked past Laura without a look.

//

“Hey,” Laura hurried to catch up with Carmilla outside. It was cold and she didn’t have a coat, but after she had recovered from Carmilla’s dismissal she decided she wasn’t going to let this go, “Will you stop walking.”

Carmilla huffed and spun, facing Laura with a glare. “What now?”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“Mean.”

Carmilla laughed. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, cupcake, but you see I’m in a little bit of a bad mood.”

“Then let me help.”

“I don’t want your money!” Carmilla shouting made Laura freeze. Carmilla seemed surprised herself, and took a breath and looked up at the sky. “Go back inside. You’re cold.”

“Just tell me why you’re mad at me.”

Carmilla laughed again. It was cruel and mocking and Laura didn’t like it. “Look, I’m glad you had fun on our little escapades, cutie, but I think it’s time we faced the truth. There’s always going to be this distinction between us, and that’s not going to change. You’re always going to be the one in the party and I’m always going to be the one carrying the tray.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that there’s a difference between the people who serve the drinks and the people who take them. I mean your place is in there, with the man who owns a company worth millions and yet I have to give him two hundred dollars for the honour of him walking into me.”

“That’s not fair,” Laura said weakly.

“I’m done being your chauffeur for your little crisis. Giving you a tour of the deep dark common world. This is my life, Laura.”

“Can you stop gesturing so much,” Laura said, her eyes on the bandage that was now stained with red.

“I’ll gesture as much as I goddam please.”

“Go to the hospital at least.”

“With what insurance? God, Laura, how are you not hearing me? We come from different sides, and I think it’s time we stayed there.”

//

Laura stayed quiet until the party ended. JP hovered, concerned but not prying, and when her parents told her it was time to go Laura left him with a hug and a thanks.

She wondered down from her room some time later, finding her father in his study, sipping at his drink and looking down at some paper.

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

Laura waited for her dad to look up but he kept his eyes firmly on the papers. “About what happened at the party.”

“The party?” Her father glanced up. His attention was diverted from the papers by how grave she looked. “What happened at the party? Did JP…?”

“No, dad. I mean about Reynolds.”

“Oh.” Her father’s attention drifted again, “I think the waitress agreed to pay his dry cleaning bill.”

“And nothing else will happen?”

“Like what?” He glanced up at her curiously.

Laura shifted. “You’re not going to fire or anything stupid like that, are you?” Laura smiled, hoping to dispel some of the nerves she was showing.

Her father shook his head, still looking curious. “No. It was probably Reynolds fault anyway.”

“Then why does she have to pay the bill?”

Her dad shrugged. “Why are you so concerned?”

“I’m not,” Laura said quickly. Too quickly, if her dads raised eyebrow was anything to go by. “Night, dad,” she said, quickly turning around and walking away before he could question her any more.

//

Carmilla wasn’t at the next party, and Laura felt a heavy weight in her heart all night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Laura was trying to focus on her business textbook, tapping her pen against the paper, when a knock at her bedroom door disturbed her. She ignored it, hoping that whichever parent decided they wanted her today would go away, but it happened again and this time more urgently.

“I know you’re in there, I can hear you huffing.”

Laura shot up when she recognised the voice as Carmilla’s. The door opened and she was hovering in the doorway, looking nervous and unsure, things Laura never associated with Carmilla.

“Hey,” she said. She stepped in and closed the door, leaning back against it. “Am I disturbing you?”

“What are you doing here?”

It has been three weeks since their argument and Laura had had time to stop feeling guilty and start getting mad.

“I came to get my pay check. I was meant to get it at the last party but I called in sick. Your dad just pointed to the front door, I’m a little offended he didn’t think I was going to steal something.”

“How’s your hand?”

It was still bandaged, but Carmilla flexed it without showing pain. “Better. Wont scar, so I’ll have to find another way to look badass.”

Laura smiled despite herself. Carmilla grinned at seeing this. “I’m sorry,” Laura blurted out, abandoning all pretence at being annoyed. “If you think I was belittling you in any way. I’m sorry.”

Carmilla shook her head. “I don’t. You weren’t. I was mean.”

“You were,” Laura confirmed.

“I’m sorry. I was angry.”

“At me?”

Carmilla shook her head. “At all of you,” she admitted. “I paid the guy.”

“How?” Laura cringed at how that sounded, but Carmilla just shrugged.

“Some of the others pitched together. I’ll pay them back, it just keeps him off my back.”

“That’s really nice of them.”

Carmilla shrugged again. “We look out for each other.”

“It’s nice.”

“I want to make me being mean up to you.”

“Okay.”

“So I would like to keep my promise of taking you to a party.” Carmilla was smiling.

“What kind of party?”

“An honest to god legitimate house party. Laf’s throwing one.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re too poor to go out, Kirsch and Danny bring free beer, and there’s honestly fuck all else to do.”

Laura smiled. “Tonight?”

“No, it’s a Monday. We’re poor, not animals. Next weekend.”

“That’s a while away. You’re usually more spontaneous.”

“I wanted to make sure you were free.”

Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla’s assumption that she had anything else going on. “I’ll be free.”

“Great. I better go before your dad finds me and shakes me down for silverware. I’ll be by at nine, meet me by the gates.”

//

Laura arrived at the gates at quarter to and was nervous for the entire fifteen minutes. Carmilla’s friends had seemed to like her at the bar, and she had liked them, but that had been once and far into the alcohol and she ended up losing a lot of money to Laf. It didn’t mean that they wanted her there or she would have any fun.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Carmilla pulling up in a taxi. She beckoned to Laura to get in, smiling when she did, and the driver pulled away.

“You okay?” Carmilla asked, frowning slightly.

“Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you not want to go?”

“No, I do,” Laura insisted, “Did you tell them I was coming?”

“Yeah. Relax. It’ll be fun. What did you tell your parents?”

“I was on a date with JP.”

Carmilla’s jaw twitched slightly. Her voice was still light when she spoke, though. “And what did you tell JP?”

“I don’t need to check in with him.”

“How modern.”

Laura frowned, but was disturbed from prying into what that meant by the taxi stopping. Carmilla paid, Laura having learnt by now that offering didn’t go down well, and linked her hand with Laura’s as they approached the flats.

//

The party was fun, and Laura’s earlier nerves seemed ridiculous. It was loud and hot, but Carmilla’s friends seemed genuinely happy that she was there, pulling her into their circle and presenting her with cups of bad beer which she drank regardless. She was aware of Carmilla watching her as she took the cups, and nudged her playfully.

“Are you monitoring my alcohol consumption?” she grinned.

“Yes. And don’t think using words with more than three syllables is going to make me think you’re any less drunk.”

“I’m not.”

And she wasn’t. The beer was strong but Laura had been sipping champagne at parties since she was legal, and stealing champagne at parties well before that. Carmilla just chuckled and shook her head, throwing her arm around Laura from where they sat against the couch. People were crammed in behind them, and Laura was not used to being so close to strangers, but they were nice to her and found her funny sometimes and Carmilla would smile whenever she caught her eye.

“Hey, Hollis.” Lafontaine threw a pillow, catching Carmilla on the side of the head and laughing. She threw it back, scowling. “Want a tattoo?”

“No.” Carmilla got in there before Laura could answer. “I mean, it’s totally your decision, cutie, but no.” She glared at Laf, who just laughed harder.

“Go on. Matching tattoo’s with your boss could be the new thing.” They held up some needles and some ink.

“Boss adjacent,” Carmilla grinned. “And no, Laf.”

Lafontaine shrugged and winked at Laura. She nudged Carmilla.

“You have tattoos?”

“Just one.”

“Can I see?”

Carmilla rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show Laura a black design on her forearm. She traced it gently, almost pulling away when Carmilla froze, but carrying on once she relaxed.

They were close, and if Laura saw Carmilla’s eyes flicker to her lips while Laura leaned forward she figured she imagined it.

“Does it mean anything?”

“Nah,” Carmilla grinned. “I just liked it.”

“It’s really nice.”

“I don’t advice getting one.”

Laura glanced over to where Lafontaine looked far too thrilled to be holding a needle. “You’re probably right.”

//

They left before the party had fully started winding down. Carmilla had stopped drinking a while ago, and Laura with her, ignoring insistence that Laura didn’t need to stop just because she had.

They sought out Lafontaine and Perry, both receiving hugs and promises that Laura would stop by the bar sometime soon.

The air was cold and Laura huddled into her coat and into Carmilla, sticking her arms inside Carmilla’s coat and causing her to laugh.

They paused for a moment down an alley, Carmilla playfully trying to push Laura’s arms away from where they were clinging to her, when Laura pressed her lips against Carmilla’s.

She didn’t know why, and had no intention of doing that, but had seen the way Carmilla had been looking at her and decided to be brave. Carmilla back gently hit the wall, and for a moment she kissed Laura back, before breaking away and telling her no.

Laura stepped back so fast she nearly tripped. Carmilla was flushed and she gulped, eyes moving from Laura’s lips to her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Laura didn’t want to cry but she felt guilty and humiliated. “I’m sorry.”

“Cupcake…”

“You didn’t want to kiss me. I’m sorry.”

“No, I just…” Carmilla stepped forward but Laura moved back. “I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“Which person?”

Carmilla rubbed her eyes. “JP. He’s nice, if the kitchen staff gossip is to be believed. And he deserves better than me kissing his girlfriend in an alleyway.”

Laura struggled to catch up for a second. Then she realised she had never actually told Carmilla the truth. “I’m not dating JP,” she said slowly, waiting for Carmilla to look at her and listen. “I never was. It’s all fake, to get our moms off our back.”

“What?”

Laura stepped forward again. Carmilla didn’t back away. “My mom keeps trying to set me up. It seemed the best way to stop that.”

“You’re not dating him?”

“No.”

“You’re not dating anyone?”

“No.”

“You didn’t think to mention this?”

“It didn’t seem prevalent.”

“Didn’t seem…” Carmilla shook her head and pulled Laura by her coat collars back to her, kissing her as her back hit the wall again. She kissed her, fiercely, for a moment, before pulling back. “Didn’t seem prevalent?”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Laura went back in for the kiss. She groaned slightly as Carmilla pulled away again. “If I knew that I would have kissed you at the arcade.”

“You can kiss me now but you keep talking.”

Laura didn’t know how long she stayed there, pressing Carmilla against the wall of an alleyway, their hands roaming over clothes. Laura couldn’t seem to get close enough to her. Finally they broke apart, breathing hard, and Carmilla rested her head against Laura’s.

“Okay, hold on.” Carmilla sounded breathless and it made Laura smirk. “Do your parents know your?” She waved a hand vaguely.

“Gay?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Do you think they’d mind?”

Laura shook her head. “Probably not. They like to think of themselves as open minded and liberal, and I suppose they are. It’s just…” she trailed off. Carmilla nudged her gently, winding her hand with Laura’s and prompting her to continue. “We don’t really talk,” she admitted. “Not really about anything.”

“You really think you can keep this up?” Carmilla asked with a teasing smile. Laura shrugged and cupped her face, kissing her until Carmilla broke away again.

“Okay,” she laughed, breathless again. “We can’t keep doing this in an alleyway. Come back to mine.”

“That’s very forward.”

“So you can get a taxi.”

“That’s very boring.”

//

Carmilla’s building wasn’t a far walk away, and Laura spent it holding Carmilla’s hand and marvelling that this was happening. She snuck glanced at Carmilla as she walked, who was obviously aware of that happening if her smirk was anything to go by.

Her building was tall and nondescript, and Carmilla scoffed when Laura pressed the button for the elevator.

“Of course it doesn’t work, cutie.”

They climbed five flights of stairs and Laura resolved to work on her cardiovascular health.

The apartment was neater than she expected. Given Carmilla’s general lack of care, she thought that would have extended to her living space. But the coffee table was devoid of rubbish and the small kitchen was neat. The bed was behind a corner. One wall was taken up by bookshelves.

“So you like to read?” Laura wondered over to them.

“I can’t afford Netflix. You can sit down and I’ll get you a taxi.”

“I’m hungry. Do you have anything I could eat?”

“I can order pizza.”

“Sounds good.”

“Then you need to leave.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Laura said with a smile.

“What are your parents going to say if you’re out all night after a date, huh?”

Laura shrugged, but knew she was right. It was already approaching midnight and she didn’t need her parents quizzing JP on why he kept her out.

Laura took a seat on the couch. Carmilla almost looked nervous at having her here. She phoned for the pizza and kept kicking anything that might look out of place.

“I like it,” Laura told her truthfully. It was lived in. The books were worn and there were even some pictures on the mantle, something she didn’t think Carmilla would have. “I especially like that you have cushions.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I needed to brighten up the place.”

She looked at Laura on the couch for a moment before her face betrayed her mental ‘fuck it’, and she straddled Laura, reclaiming her lips once more.

They kissed until the pizza arrived, and Laura regretted ever asking for it.

“In all seriousness,” Carmilla said as they ate. “How long do you think you can keep up all these secrets?”

“I don’t have that many secrets.”

“Fake boyfriend, bad grades, the shady places you keep letting a stranger take you to.”

“Okay I have some secrets.”

“Cupcake.”

Laura regretted the pizza even more, given that Carmilla found it hard to ask questions when her mouth was busy.

“I’ll tell them eventually. I just want time.”

“And if they find out?”

“They wont.”

Carmilla looked dubious but didn’t say anything. Laura resolved to finish the pizza and kiss her some more before her chivalry called her a taxi.

//

“Your dad keeps glaring at me.” Laura looked up at JP, who handed her a drink and sat down next to her, “I’m talking kill me in my sleep glaring.”

“Why would he do that?” Laura was only half listening, eyes scanning the crowd.

“Because you’ve literally never looked happier and I think he thinks I’m why.”

“Why would that make him glare?” She had spotted Carmilla through the crowd but had yet to catch her eyes. It was a large party, in a large hall, and Laura wanted nothing more than to be alone with her somewhere.

“Because I don’t think he thinks in a hand holding kind of way.”

Laura glanced over at him. He was smiling with his head tilted, and Laura rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Just wondering when you’re going to get out the binoculars.”

“Quiet.”

“She was over the other side of the room when I last saw her.”

“You saw her?”

“Oh, now I have your attention,” he said with a smile.

“Sorry,” Laura said sheepishly. “We kissed.”

“Finally.”

“I really like her.”

“Would now be a good or bad time to tell you my parents want us all to have dinner together?”

“Mine have been saying the same.”

JP leant back in his seat. “Obviously we’re just too good.” His phone sounded and he pulled it from his jacket pocket, smiling at whatever he read. He quickly schooled his expression when he caught Laura looking at him. “What?”

“Should I be jealous?”

“You’re not the only one with a secret tryst.”

Laura grinned, excited. “Who is it?”

He tapped the side of his nose with a smile. “So, about dinner.”

“My parents were going to invite yours for next week.”

“Sounds delightful,” he sighed.

//

“Hey, cutie.”

Carmilla’s low voice near her ear made Laura smile before she’d even turned around. She was in the garden, having come outside for a break from the chatter and questions, and was enjoying the silence. When she turned she found herself close to Carmilla, who was wrapped in a leather jacket and scarf.

“You’re going?”

“I wish. On a break. There’s still an entire backroom of champagne I need to cart around.”

“I saw you talking to JP.”

Laura moved closer to her so they were nearly touching. The noise from the party was far away, so she felt safe enough that no one would disturb them.

“He wanted to clear the air, ensure that he had no feelings for you and your attention was completely on me.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“The phrase head over heels was thrown around.”

“He lies.”

Carmilla closed the gap, kissing Laura gently, her hand sneaking around her hold her neck.

“Does he?”

“Completely.”

Laura kissed her, slipping her hands inside her jacket and gently backing Carmilla against a tree. She grunted out a laugh when her back collided it with it.

“If anyone comes outside,” she warned.

“I like the danger.”

“Do you?”

“No.” Laura backed away, no matter how much she didn’t want to. Carmilla stayed leaning against the tree, still smirking but looking a little redder. “When do you finish?”

“Still a few hours yet.”

“Can we go back to yours?”

Carmilla looked at her levelly, seemingly trying to ascertain something. She finally nodded slowly. “I’d like that.”

//

It was four in the morning. Carmilla, warm and naked and curled up under Laura’s arm, wasn’t making it easier for her to leave.

If her parents woke and she wasn’t home she would either have to stop her dad from murdering JP or explain where she been all night.

Carmilla was either asleep or content enough to lie with her eyes closed, her breath lightly tickling Laura’s chest. She ran her fingers lightly down her back, smiling as it made her hum.

“Carm,” she said gently, nosing into her hair to nudge her. “I have to go.”

“No.” The word was muffled against Laura’s neck.

“I need to be home when my parents check.”

“No.”

“Carm.”

“Fine.”

She sat up, looking grumpy and dishevelled, and kissing her made Laura consider the wrath of her parents if she could carry on doing it.

Carmilla pulled away and smiled. “You have to go,” she reminded her.

Laura waved her hand and pushed Carmilla back, climbing so she was on top of her. “Changed my mind.”

“Your parents.” It came out as a gasp as Laura moved to her neck, then sighed and sat up.

“You’re killing the mood.”

“Go home, cupcake,” Carmilla said, grinning. “The last thing you want is questions.”

She was right, and, with a lot of reluctance, Laura climbed off her and went in search of her clothes. Putting on a dress and high heeled shoes wasn’t appealing, and when she asked Carmilla if she could borrow clothes she was directed to a draw.

“I don’t know the number for a taxi,” she confessed, feeling almost embarrassed by it.

Carmilla found her phone and dialled a number, throwing it to Laura just as it was answered.

“Can I add my number?” Laura asked once it was ordered.

“Yeah.”

Laura did, then sat cross legged at the foot of the bed. Carmilla sat up slightly, propped up by pillows.

“Can you put on a shirt?”

“You had a very different goal three hours ago.”

“Please.”

Carmilla picked up whatever shirt was closest and pulled it on. “Better?”

“No.” But Laura no longer felt the need to jump her, and relaxed. “Are you going to call me?” she asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She knew where she was with Carmilla, beyond sex and certainly beyond friendship, but they hadn’t talked about it really.

“It’s hard to avoid someone when you work at every party they attend.”

“Carmilla.”

“Yeah, Laura, I’m going to call you.”

Her phone buzzed, the taxi telling her it there. If she spent too long looking at Carmilla she knew she would never leave, so she kissed her once before turning away.

She hadn’t made it to the bottom of the stairs when her phone buzzed.

Laura grinned. If it hadn’t been four in the morning and she was aware of neighbours, she would have squealed.

 


End file.
